guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Hinata hyuuga
hmm.. Hi, need something on your talk page? .""--..__ _ [] ``-.._ .'` `'. ||__ `-._ / ,-.\ ||_ ```---..__ `-. / /:::\\ /|//} ``--._ `. | |:::|| |////} `-. \ | |:::|| _ //'/// `.\ | |:::|| _.-`\`\// |' `| / |:::|/ .-` \//\ || /` |:::|`-` |/ \ || /` | | || \ ||| /` \ | || | /|| |` | | |) \ | || | \ | / ,.__. \| || / ` /` `\ | || | / \ / || | | |/ || / / | ( || / . / ) || | \ | ________|| / | / `-------.| |\ / | || \/`-._ | / || // `. /` | || //`. `. | \ || ///\ `-._ )/ | || //// ) .(/ | || |||| ,'` ) / // |||| / / || `\\` /` | // |` \ || / | // /` \ // /` | || `-.___,-. .-. ___,' (/ `---'` `'----'` There you go! —[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'mA ]] 14:10, 14 April 2007 (CDT) Oo ty hm im having a hard time trying to find out how to archive builds lol Hinata hyuuga 14:13, 14 April 2007 (CDT) :Uh soz, I don't know that :P —[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'mA ]] 14:15, 14 April 2007 (CDT) hmm you have archived builds on your talk page so how do you archive ? :) Hinata hyuuga 14:16, 14 April 2007 (CDT) :That are my archived talk pages :P something else xD —[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'mA ]] 15:19, 14 April 2007 (CDT) i need to learn how to archive builds -.- Hinata hyuuga 15:23, 14 April 2007 (CDT) Here lets see what I can do. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 15:46, 14 April 2007 (CDT) yep lets see lol Hinata hyuuga 15:48, 14 April 2007 (CDT) grr been looking all day and still cant find how to archive builds -.- Hinata hyuuga 16:10, 14 April 2007 (CDT) I can show you if you like. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 16:12, 14 April 2007 (CDT) Show pl0x Hinata hyuuga 16:13, 14 April 2007 (CDT) Alright, so here is what you do. Let's say I want to archive an build. First I create a link called User:Hinata hyuuga/SS Necromancer or whatever you want to call the link. That will create a red link. Then you copy/paste everything from the original page onto your page, including history and talk page. Don't delete what is on the existing page, just copy it. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 16:15, 14 April 2007 (CDT) ok ill try this Hinata hyuuga 16:17, 14 April 2007 (CDT) Remember to remove any category tags from the archive pages you create (such as "tested build" tags and stuff). [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 16:18, 14 April 2007 (CDT) Also, you do need to have "user:" Hinata hyuuga not just Hinata hyuuga. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 16:19, 14 April 2007 (CDT) im doing something way wrong lol look at my userpage archived builds the torment farmer roflz What's wrong? You mean the formatting? The link works fine. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 16:24, 14 April 2007 (CDT) i dont see pictures of the skills or anything and it doesnt look the same as the e/mo torment farmer page >.< lol and now i see archived builds then build box -.o Hinata hyuuga 16:25, 14 April 2007 (CDT) Now if i only knew how you did that Hinata hyuuga 16:30, 14 April 2007 (CDT) Cleaned the page up. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 16:31, 14 April 2007 (CDT) howd u get the pictures in there when i copyed all of it it posted the names and not the pictures =( Hmmmm... it appears Readem and I were both doing the same thing independently of each other. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 16:32, 14 April 2007 (CDT) Sorry for being so slow, got side-tracted. If you don't like it, simply say so and I'll restore it back to the way you had it :D. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 16:33, 14 April 2007 (CDT) -.0 i just want to know how to make it like that build box thing when i copy everything in the build to the page it comes up all weird and just shows the skills as typing etc and btw i like it the way you put it readem now if i could only see how to post the builds in there lol Hinata hyuuga 16:35, 14 April 2007 (CDT) :To copy the formatting simply click "edit" and then copy everything on that page. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 16:37, 14 April 2007 (CDT) ::Well go into the Build box, and go to edit. See how the first one is labled? Just Copy+Paste below and write the title in place of the old one. Then, go to the Builds sections, and find the build you want. When you find it, go to edit and copy everything on the edit page. Put it in the new link you created (Whatever the title you made was) and paste the build into that. Make sure to remove any tags on the build though. They should be located on the very top (Untested ect) and very bottom (Categories ect). Then press save page. Also, to do a Mini skill bar, copy the bar from the build you want, and put "Mini" in front. (Btw, I am glad you like the Build Box. :D) [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 16:41, 14 April 2007 (CDT) Sorry Defy, wasn't paying attention. If you want, I'll undo the Box. (And this is my fourth edit conflict in a row -_-...)[[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 16:35, 14 April 2007 (CDT) i think im getting the hang of this lol Hinata hyuuga 16:41, 14 April 2007 (CDT) If you need any more help, feel free to ask me, and possibly Defiant (He's on late usually though ;) [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 16:43, 14 April 2007 (CDT) I will be on for the next hour at least and then again later tonight, so if you have other questions, feel free to ask. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 16:45, 14 April 2007 (CDT) Woot i can do it now Hinata hyuuga 16:55, 14 April 2007 (CDT) w00t Im making a build ! Hinata hyuuga 15:22, 15 April 2007 (CDT) What do you guys think of it so far btw its the r/rt splinter barrage one? Hinata hyuuga 15:38, 15 April 2007 (CDT) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 15:17, December 1, 2010 (UTC)